NCIS: Villiers
by DanettePistache
Summary: Une équipe d'une antenne du NCIS en banlieue parisienne doit faire face à une enquête de grande envergure, Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait que Vance leur envoie une équipe de Washington ... Nouvelle équipe signifie plein de nouveaux personnages, une auteure qui part dans d'étranges délires et surtout, nos agents préférés qui débarquent à Paris !
1. Prologue

_Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir) à tous, eh oui c'est bien moi ! Et non, je n'étais pas morte ..._  
_Je débarque donc avec une nouvelle fic, je ne sais pas si le concept vous plaira, à vrai dire tout est parti d'un "délire" avec Aliiks sur Facebook, et puis en plein cours d'histoire, l'idée d'en faire une fic m'a traversée et voilà le résultat ... x)_  
_Trève de bavardages, voici donc le prologue!_  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le soleil éclaircissait la commune de Pontault-Combault depuis une heure déjà quand l'agent Paris mit les pieds dans son lieu de travail : un petit bâtiment à l'angle de la rue de Villiers et de l'avenue de la République, et dont le nom était tiré de son adresse : 2, Rue de Villiers. Le bâtiment était encore endormi et la jeune femme ne fût pas étonnée d'être la première sur les lieux.

Alix Paris posa son thermos encore à moitié rempli de thé noir sur son bureau, enleva sa veste et alluma son ordinateur. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, la jolie vietnamienne contempla l'avenue à travers la fenêtre. Elle pût alors observer une des plus grandes artères commerciales de la ville : l'avenue de la République, qui s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et qui reliait la gare RER à la mairie de Pontault-Combault. Face à elle se trouvait un concessionnaire automobile, encadré par une épicerie orientale et un salon de coiffure. En tournant un peu la tête sur la droite, elle pouvait voir la petite agence immobilière qui avait élu domicile de l'autre côté de la rue de Villiers. Sur sa gauche, au 40, avenue de la République, se trouvaient les locaux d'une petite entreprise d'ambulanciers.

Petit à petit, l'antenne parisienne du NCIS commença à se remplir, et à huit heures cinq, William Hassens et Léane Soen firent leur entrée dans le petit open space. Le premier était plutôt grand, brun aux yeux bleus, toujours là pour faire des blagues pas toujours de très bon goût. La seconde, plus petite, avait de grands yeux noisette et de longs cheveux châtains qui étaient légèrement ondulés. D'un caractère plus réservé que son équipier, elle restait un très bon élément au sein de l'équipe.

Huit heures douze, la chef d'équipe sortit de l'ascenseur, un gobelet de café au lait à la main, et salua plus ou moins brièvement son équipe. Elle s'installa à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur, y entra son identifiant et son mot de passe avant d'aller consulter sa boite mail. Elle balaya finalement l'open space du regard. Trois des quatre bureaux attenants au sien étaient occupés. Il en manquait un. Mais où était encore passé Lachambre ?! Il était déjà huit heures trente, et le dernier des membres de l'équipe, Lucas Lachambre, était définitivement en retard.

« L'un d'entre vous aurait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, vu Lucas ? Demanda l'agent spécial Chabane en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Euh … Commença Léane  
\- Il est juste derrière toi, Thanina, répondit l'Officier Lachambre.  
\- T'es en retard, commença la chef d'équipe, et tu … »

La jeune femme fût interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille tout en signifiant au retardataire qu'il n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

« Oui ?  
\- Bonjour agent Chabane.  
\- Directeur Vance ? Comment allez-vous ? On n'avait pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis un moment, je commençais même à me demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas pris votre place …  
\- Eh bien je vais plutôt bien, merci. Désolé de vous décevoir mais je suis toujours à la tête du NCIS … Enfin pour le moment.  
\- Et que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?  
\- J'ai besoin de vous.  
\- Je me doutais bien que vous ne m'appeliez pas pour me demander quel temps il fait en France … Alors dites-moi, en quoi le directeur du NCIS peut-il bien avoir besoin de nous ?»

* * *

_Alors, ça vous plaît ? Je continue ? :D_  
_N'hesitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review. :3_


	2. Chapitre un : Terrorisme en série

_Hellow' !_  
_Je crois bien que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je poste aussi vite et surtout que je ponds un chapitre aussi long, mon dieu je suis toute émue ! *s'autoslap* En tout cas je suis ravie que le début de la fiction vous plaise, je vous avoue que je m'y attendais carrément pas !_  
_Voici donc le chapitre un, avec des desciptions totalement inexistantes, je sais c'est pas bien ! Tout se passe donc un peu (trop) vite, promis je vais essayer de faire mieux au prochain chapitre, mais ne vous attendez pas à un postage aussi rapide qu'aujourd'hui parceque moi, mon domaine c'est plutôt le retard... '-' _  
_Gibbs et toute la team débarquent donc au prochain chapitre avec (si je ne change pas mes plans) trois nouveaux personnages ( promis, je vous laisserais digérer après). _  
_Je réponds à vos reviews et ensuite je vous laisse lire !_

**Aliiks :** _Merci, Merci, MERCI ! Tiens, le voilà ton chapitre !_  
**Sasha:** _J'avoue avoir fait un effort surhumain pour les descriptions, que j'ai très légèrement abandonnées pour ce chapitre pour cause de réaction allergique très très forte. Pour les relations entre eux itout itout, c'est des choses que j'ai l'intention d'approfondir dans les chapitres suivants, surtout entre Léane et William ... Et puis avec la team ça devrait plutôt bien se passer. :p Alors il y aura Ellie mais Ziva n'aura pas totalement disparu de la surface de la Terre ! _  
**Jen:** _Merci ! Euh bobo ... Oui sûrement, mais William a déjà été maltraité par le passé alors je vais quand même le préserver un peu. Par contre les autres ... *sourire sadique* (Et ui les bonbons c'est bien, même que le rose bonbon aussi) Merci en tout cas ! :D _

* * *

Lorsque l'agent spécial Chabane raccrocha, elle avait perdu le sourire qu'elle avait quelques minutes auparavant.

«Allez en salle des opérations, ordonna-t-elle, je vous rejoins je vais chercher Vernet.»

Les quatre agents s'exécutèrent tandis que la brune partit à la recherche de l'informaticien en criant (hurlant) son nom un peu partout dans le bâtiment. Sofiane Vernet, blond aux yeux bleus, était ce qu'on pouvait appeler sans se tromper un geek. Plutôt introverti, il était très discret, et le retrouver pouvait être l'objet de toute une enquête. Pourtant cette fois là, Thanina le retrouva relativement rapidement, et l'emmena en salle des opérations avec elle.

« Est ce qu'on va enfin pouvoir savoir pourquoi Vance t'a appelée ? Et pourquoi on poireaute depuis 20 minutes ici ? Demanda Lucas, légèrement irrité.  
\- Pour commencer tu baisses d'un ton Lachambre, t'es pas bien placé pour t'énerver comme ça, compris ?  
\- Mais, on aimerait quand même savoir patron … ajouta Alix »

La grande brune soupira.

« Vernet, lancez la visioconférence avec Vance.  
\- Quoi, ça aussi vous savez pas le faire ?! Demanda le petit blond en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Non. J'ai pas une formation d'informaticienne, je suis payée pour arrêter des méchants, pas pour m'occuper des machines, s'énerva la chef d'équipe.  
\- C'est bon je m'en occupe, soupira Sofiane.»

Le grand écran émit quelques grésillements avant d'afficher la tête du directeur du NCIS en gros plan, faisant ainsi reculer William et Lucas. Léon Vance recula lui aussi, permettant à Hassens et Lachambre de ne plus afficher leur mine relativement choquée.

« Bonjour Directeur, commença Léane  
\- Bonjour agent Soen. Bonjour à vous tous.  
\- J'imagine qu'on est là pour ce fameux coup de fil, demanda William  
\- En effet.  
\- Dites nous tout, Directeur, finit Léane.»

Le directeur du NCIS refusait de croire qu'il allait confier une mission aussi importante à ces … Non, il ne finirait pas sa phrase. Ces agents étaient très compétents, mais ils étaient … spéciaux. Peut être même un peu trop. Quoi que … Tiens, et si il envoyait Gibbs et son équipe les surveiller ? Enfin, les aider plutôt. Ça serait une excellente manière d'éloigner DiNozzo du Navy Yard pour un moment, et l'ordinateur de Gibbs pourrait ainsi voir son espérance de vie s'allonger de quelques semaines. Oh, cette idée était géniale. Il était génial.

« On a Affaire à du terrorisme en série.  
\- Du quoi ?! Demanda Alix en cillant.  
\- Vous m'avez bien entendu Paris, du terrorisme en série.  
\- C'est un nouveau concept ? Ironisa Hassens.  
\- Il faut croire. Le problème, c'est que des marines sont impliqués.  
\- C'est problématique en effet.  
\- Et vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi ? Demanda Lucas  
\- Qu'on déjoue une attaque ? Proposa Alix  
\- Qu'on les coffre ? Suggéra Léane  
\- Qu'on fasse les deux en même temps ? Finit par proposer William. »

Les quatre agents s'attirèrent le regard désespéré de leur patron, et par la même occasion celui du directeur. Oui, mettre l'équipe de Gibbs sur le coup était loin d'être une mauvaise idée.

« Bonne réponse Hassens. Mais je vous prierais de limiter la casse, je n'ai pas envie d'un drame diplomatique entre la France et les États Unis. Une équipe de Washington viendra vous épauler. Vernet, je vous ai envoyé tout ce dont vous avez besoin par mail.  
-Mmh D'accord, conclut la chef d'équipe. A bientôt directeur.»

La visioconférence s'arrêta là. Chabane était prête à parier qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à revoir ce cher Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

«Gibbs, dans mon bureau !»

Jethro n'avait déjà pas bien commencé sa journée, puis elle ne n'avait pas bien continué et elle ne risquait visiblement pas de bien se finir si Vance le convoquait avant même qu'il n'ait fini son premier café de la demi-heure. Il gromella avant de monter dans le bureau de son superieur.

« Vous et votre équipe allez partir en France …  
\- Bonjour, oui je vais très bien et vous ?  
\- Gibbs …  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Léon ?  
\- L'équipe du NCIS Villiers a besoin de vous pour une affaire de terrorisme en série.  
\- Du terrorisme en série, vraiment ? Demanda Gibbs en esquissant un sourire. C'est une nouveauté ?  
\- Chez les marines ça a l'air de l'être, en effet.  
\- De mieux en mieux.  
\- Vous prenez l'avion dans quatre heures.»

Ah parce qu'en plus de ça, il ne lui laissait pas le choix ? Bon. Il termina d'une traite son café, sortit du bureau du directeur sans un mot de plus et descendit dans l'open space.

« Rentrez chez vous et préparez vous un grand sac de voyage, on part à Paris.  
-Tu nous offres des vacances groupées patron ? Questionna Tony, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.  
-Non DiNozzo, on doit aider le NCIS Villiers sur une affaire de terrorisme en série.  
\- Terrorisme en série ? Releva Bishop. C'est nouveau ?  
\- Il faut croire.  
\- On doit prévoir pour combien de temps ? S'interrogea McGee.  
\- Beaucoup.»

* * *

« Je rêve ou il veut nous coller des gars de Washington aux basques ? On est pas assez peut être ? S'indigna Hassens.  
\- Mais c'est bien ils pourront nous aider … argumenta Paris.  
\- Pourquoi, tu vas me dire qu'on n'est pas compétents ?  
\- Hassens, tu sors d'arrêt maladie, Paris est une bleue et rappelle moi depuis combien de temps on n'a pas été sur le terrain ? Ça fait une éternité, et on se retrouve sur une grosse affaire de terrorisme, Vance a bien fait de nous envoyer cette équipe en renforts, répliqua Soen, agacée par le comportement de son équipier.  
\- Léane, je déteste quand tu as raison.  
\- Les gars, c'est pas n'importe quelle équipe qui va venir nous rendre visite, informa Sofiane. C'est l'équipe de Leroy Jethro Gibbs...  
\- Pardon ?  
\- T'es pas serieux ?  
\- C'est une blague ?  
\- C'est qui lui ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers l'agent Paris qui ne semblait visiblement pas comprendre pourquoi la mention de cet agent américain mettait ses collègues dans un tel état. Ben oui, un agent, c'était un agent non ?

« Alix … Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler du très célèbre Leroy Jethro Gibbs ?! Demanda Lachambre, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
\- Ben … Non.  
\- Tu rigoles ?  
\- Est ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ?  
\- L'espoir fait vivre... »

Cette dernière réplique de Lucas provoqua l'hilarité générale, hilarité qui était régulièrement au rendez-vous dans cette équipe.

« Eh bien, si tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, expliqua Lucas, on va te laisser la suprise.  
\- T'es pas drôle Lulu, bougonna Paris. »

Les quatre agents retournèrent à leurs bureaux afin de commencer leurs recherches quand William s'arrêta net en plein milieu du chemin, provoquant ainsi une collision entre lui et Léane qui le suivait de près.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?  
\- Elle est passée où Thanina ? Interrogea l'expert en contre-terrorisme.  
\- Euh …  
-Et puis en plus on sait même pas ce qu'on doit chercher, Vernet nous a rien dit du tout ! »

Une main s'abattit violemment sur l'arrière de la tête de l'agent Hassens. Main qui appartenait à l'agent Chabane. Agent Chabane qui était visiblement agacée et plutôt désespérée.

« Allez voir vos mails, Vernet vous a tout envoyé.»

La chef d'équipe s'engouffra ensuite dans l'ascenseur et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.  
Elle sortit du bâtiment et marcha jusqu'au Starbucks le plus proche, qui se situait deux rues plus loin. Elle y commanda un thé noir pour Alix, un café noir avec un sucre pour elle, un café latte pour Léane, un café macchiato pour Sofiane et deux cafés au lait pour William et Lucas. Elle donna un billet de dix au serveur et fit marche arrière pour retourner au NCIS où ses agents analysaient les documents envoyés par le directeur. La grande brune donna sa boisson à chacun et se mit également au travail.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la jeune femme demanda à ses agents ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Alix fût la première à réagir et s'empara de la télécommande pour afficher des photos d'explosions: Il s'agissait d'une voiture dans un parking à ciel ouvert, d'une autre voiture ayant abîmé au passage un bâtiment _x_ dans un endroit que la jeune femme ne put identifier, et pour finir, une autre voiture près d'un grillage. Visiblement pas des lieux fréquentés par beaucoup de monde.

« Ces deux dernières semaines, il y a eu trois explosions qui semblent avoir été commis par la même personne ou le même groupe de personnes. Même mode opératoire dans les trois cas: une voiture piégée avec 5 kg de HMX, le détonateur était un télé police a pu identifier deux suspects (deux visas apparurent à l'écran) : Le Première Classe Corby et le second-maître Menguy, et c'est là qu'ils ont contacté le NCIS.

\- Ils ont servi deux fois ensemble, en Afghanistan et en Irak, enchaîna William. Apparemment ils étaient très proches. Ils sont revenus en Amérique en 2011 et n'ont pas servi depuis. Ils ont ensuite été vus plusieurs fois avec un terroriste reconnu par la CIA, puis plus rien. Ils ont débarqué en France en juin 2013 et depuis on a très peu de traces des deux. Pas de casier pour Menguy par contre Corby a commis quelques délits: vol à l'étalage, possession de drogue et de très nombreuses infractions au code de la route. Les policiers français ont des raisons qu'au moins l'un des deux a été en contact avec Saïd et/ou Chérif Kouachi peu avant les attentas du 7 janvier mais on n'a aucune preuve, surtout que les deux gars sont morts. Oh et ils s'entendaient très bien avec Rayan Benadda, terroriste présumé qui leur aurait appris à faire des bombes de plein de manières différentes …

\- Charmant tout ça. Soen, trouve moi qui est ce terroriste connu par la CIA. Paris, je veux savoir comment ils se sont procuré le HMX, vérifiez si des vols d'environ 3 tubes voire peut être plus ont été signalés récemment. Lachambre, tu me trouves pourquoi la police pensait qu'un d'eux avait des liens avec les frères Kouachi et tu me dis qui. Hassens, je veux tout savoir sur Rayan Benadda, ce qui implique relevés téléphoniques et de carte bancaire, allez au boulot !

\- Et toi tu fais quoi ? Demanda Lachambre.

\- Moi je dois aller chercher des américains à Orly. » 

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous n'avez pas trop regretté les descriptions ? _  
_J'ai droit à une petite voire même une minuscule review ? *sourire angélique de petit ange*_


	3. Chapitre deux: Une journée banale

**Hello tout le monde ! Ouioui c'est bien moi. Nope suis pas morte. Ce chapitre ne fait pas du tout avancer l'histoire puisqu'il se situe plusieurs semaines avant. Il est juste là dans le but d'avoir une meilleure vision sur les personnages ! J'avais prévu de poster bien plus tôt mais le serveur du lycée sur lequel j'avais enregistré le chapitre a planté du coup j'ai dû tout recommencer mais c'était nul alors j'ai re-recommencé. x) Bref vous vous en fichez un peu alors je m'excuse pour ce long retard et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !  
**_(je répondrais à vos reviews en mp parcequ'il est tard)_

* * *

_Au coeur de Pontault Combault, à une trentaine de kilomètres à l'est de Paris, se trouve un bâtiment plutôt original: il s'agit des locaux du NCIS Villiers. Mais que fait une antenne d'une agence fédérale américaine dans une petite commune Française de 36 000 habitants ? Prise de curiosité, une équipe est partie sur le terrain mener l'enquête. Elise raconte ..._

8:20, Je pars à l'aventure direction le NCIS: Villiers. Pas difficile de le remarquer, il y a trois vigiles qui font chacun deux fois ma taille à l'entrée. Je me présente, Elise Duchenco, journaliste pour Le Parisien, je suis accompagnée par mon ami photographe. Très bien, on nous laisse entrer. Je passe le contrôle, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un aéroport. On nous accole un badge "visiteur" et c'est parti. Nous pensions que le pire était passé, c'était sans compter sur la multidude de couloirs à laquelle nous devons maintenant faire face. Tout à droite ? Ou plutôt tout droit ? Et si on prenait les escaliers ? Nous croisons alor une personne qui marche relativement vite et lui demandons notre chemin pour rejoindre les bureaux des agents. Il nous emmène dans l'asenceur, il s'agit de Lucas Lachambre, agent du NCIS Villiers. Nous lui demandons si il sait où trouver l'agent Chabane. « _Thanina ?_ » Demande Lucas Lachambre, agent du NCIS depuis six ans, en souriant. « _Vous cherchez ma patronne ?!_ » Demande-t-il, un brin étonné. « _Elle doit encore être en visioconférence avec je-ne-sais-trop qui de haut placé._ » Nous rencontrons en l'attendant le reste de l'équipe qui nous parle de leur patronne.  
« _C'est euh .. Une boule d'énergie. Elle est littéralement accroc au café, elle en boit tout le temps. C'est une habitude qu'elle a prise à D.C., paraît-il. Elle court partout, en fait elle est partout et tout le temps. On dirait qu'elle se dédouble. Elle a vraiment beaucoup de courage parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'on est des cadeaux _» explique-t-il en souriant. En effet les membres de l'équipe sont souvent dispersés et pas toujours à l'écoute. « _Tenez, un jour, on était sur une affaire, et au lieu de bosser, on a commencé a débattre sur la couleur de l'open space. Il lui a fallu une motivation incroyable pour nous mettre au boulot !_» Raconte William Hassens, expert en contre-terrorisme. « _Elle fait quand même beaucoup de choses pour nous_» souligne Léane Soen, ex-trieuse d'élite désormais membre d'une des équipes du NCIS Villiers. « _Elle a ce grain de folie qui met toute l'équipe de bonne humeur_ » ajoute Alix Paris, la petite nouvelle. « _C'est plutôt motivant quand on est au bureau à 6h du matin et qu'on n'a qu'une seule envie: retourner dans son lit !_ »

8:50, Thanina Chabane sort de la salle des opérations. L'agent Lachambre avait raison. Nous continuons cependant à essayer d'en savoir plus sur les autres agents, à commencer par celui qui nous a gentilment montré le chemin précé le monde s'accorde à dire la même chose à son sujet ! « _Plus fatiguant que lui, vous ne trouverez pas._ », explique l'Agent Paris. « _Même Hassens n'en est pas à ce stade là._», renchérit Léane Soen. « _Il n'est pas méchant, au contraire. Mais il court tout le temps à droite à gauche, parfois pour rien. Il a parfois tendance à se la jouer solo, pour résumer. _» expose la bleue de l'équipe. «_ Mais il sait travailler en équipe quand il le faut, et malgré ses défauts c'est un des meilleurs agents que je connaisse._ » finit par conclure Hassens.

L'équipe du NCIS: Villiers a la chance de compter dans ses rangs un expert en contre-terrorisme: William Hassens. Après avoir vagabondé dans de nombreuses agences, il est désormais installé au sein de l'équipe de Chabane et ceux pour un bon moment, selon lui. « _Je crois que pour la première fois depuis que je fais ce métier, je me sens à ma place. On n'est pas juste une équipe. On est plus que ça. Je vais peut-être avoir l'air un peu gnian-gnian en disant ça, mais cette équipe c'est un peu ma famille._» nous confie-t-il. Et quand on demande aux autres membres de l'équipe de nous parler de lui, encore une fois tous parlent d'une même voix. « _Au début il était insupportable,_ explique la chef d'équipe_. Mais au fil du temps il a fini par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter n'importe comment pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était plus analyste et donc qu'il ne faisait pas que faire des hypothèses. À la seconde où il a commencé à bosser ici il n'a plus jamais été question d'hypothèses mais bien de faits réels, et il a mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il devait faire preuve de sérieux. Maintenant on mettrais tous nos vies entre ses mains sans aucun problème_.» Paris, Soen et Lachambre acquiescent. «_ En fait, au départ, on ne l'aurait jamais cru comme ça._ » confie Léane, l'équipière de William.

Léane Soen, trente ans est une ancienne tireuse d'élite pour les forces de l'US Marines Corps. « _J'ai dû tout arrêter quand ma vue a commencé à vraiment baisser. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de mettre en danger mon unité, alors je suis partie._» raconte-t-elle. «_ On m'a rapatriée à Camp Pendleton et ensuite je me suis retrouvée à vagabonder entre Los Angeles, San Diego et Tijuana, au Mexique. J'étais un peu paumée en fait. Et puis du jour au lendemain j'ai fait la rencontre d'Hetty Lange, je ne me souviens plus trop comment. J'ai passé un mois avec elle à l'OPS de Los Angeles et puis je me suis retrouvée ici._» explique la jeune femme. «_ Elle est arrivée quelques semaines après Lucas, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment alors je ne vous parle pas de l'ambiance dans l'open space !_» rit la grande brune. «_ Surtout que Léane est un caractère explosif doublé d'une brute épaisse. C'était un peu flippant._» Ajoute l'agent sénior. «_ Et puis un jour, on s'est retrouvés en plein millieu d'une fusillade et c'est là qu'on s'est rapprochés. Après ça l'ambiance dans l'open space n'était plus du tout la même._» racontent Chabane et Lachambre.

Récemment, une dernière recrue a rejoint les rangs du NCIS Villiers: Alix Paris. Âgée de vingt sept ans, la jeune femme d'origine vitenamienne ne pensait pas qu'elle allait se retrouver dans une agence fédérale américaine. «_ A la base, j'avais commencé des études d'orthophonie. J'étais en troisième année quand Thanina a foncé dans ma voiture en faisant marche arrière._» Les deux femmes rient à l'évocation de cet accident. «_ J'étais pressée, _se justifie l'agent Chabane,_ je devais aller... Je ne sais plus trop où. Voir un indic', si je me souviens bien. J'ai reculé très vite et sans faire attention, résultat j'ai complètement détruit le pare chocs arrière de ma voiture et le côté droit de la sienne._» Paris poursuit: «_ Ni elle ni moi n'avions le temps de s'arrêter pour remplir le constat alors on s'est échangé nos numéros et on s'est rencontrées le lendemain. On s'entendait bien alors on a gardé contact, et puis un jour, en plein millieu d'une conversation elle me dit " ah tiens et, ça te dirait de bosser avec nous au NCIS ? " et moi ben j'ai accepté._» Après deux mois de formation et deux autres de probation, Alix est devenue officiellement agent du NCIS. «_ Elle apporte un peu de calme dans cette équipe de fous furieux._» explique Léane. «_ Alix c'est plus une amie ou une confidente qu'une collègue, on peut vraiment tout lui dire. Et à côté de ça, c'est un exellent agent de terrain !_» confie William.

9:12, les présentations sont terminées, il est temps pour nos agents de se mettre au travail. Pas d'enquête en cours, tout le monde tape donc ses rapports. Quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone de la chef d'équipe sonne: Un marine mort à Meaux. Les agents prennent deux voitures et David Sita, le médecin légiste, les accompagne avec son fourgon. 10:05, sur la scène de crime, les tâches sont bien réparties. Alix se charge des photos, Léane des croquis, William est à la recherche d'indices, Lucas prend la déposition des témoins et Thanina attent plus ou moins patiemment les conclusions du légiste. Le corps est finalement rapatrié à la morgue située au sous-sol du bâtiment.

11:39, L'autopsie est terminée, le marin est mort étranglé. L'enquête commence, l'équipe est dispersée un peu partout. Tous fouillent, interrogent, cherchent des indices, les donnent à la technicienne de laboratoire. La famille est prévenue, et un potentiel suspect est identifié. 12:50, un homme est assis en salle d'interrogatoire. Paris, Soen et Hassens sont dans la pièce attenante et observent tandis que Lachambre et Chabane entrent. La caméra tourne, c'est le début de l'interrogatoire. Le suspect n'a pas d'alibi, un mobile et les deux agents essaient d'obtenir de lui des avoeux qu'il n'obtiendront pas au bout de vingt minutes dans la salle. Ils finissent par sortir, Hassens a commandé des pizzas qu'ils mangent en feuilletant les relevés banquaires du mort.

14:20, alors que Chabane est de retour en salle d'interrogatoire, Julie Sibeaud entre en trombe dans la pièce et montre quelque chose à l'agent. Une preuve que leur suspect n'est pas le tueur. Il est donc relaché. Plus tard, Hassens lance l'équipe sur la piste d'un numéro de téléphone. Surprise, le propriétaire a un casier bien fourni. Le seul problème: il est introuvable. Sofiane Vernet, informatitien est donc mit sur l'affaire. Le téléphone du suspect est localisé à quelques kilomètres des locaux du NCIS. Ni une ni deux, les agents foncent. Sur place, le suspect est rapidement identifié, cependant il ouvre le feu sur les agents. Après une fusillade qui se finit sans aucun blessés, l'homme est emmené au NCIS. Il avoue rapidement et est officiellement arrêté à 16:36. La journée n'est cependant pas terminée pour les agents.

16:54, en Salle des Opérations, le visage du Directeur apparaît sur le grand écran. Il est rapidement birefé par l'équipe et il leur annonce que le coupable sera jugé aux Etats Unis. 17:27, dans un aérodrome militaire, le coupable embarque dans un hélicoptère Américain direction Washington D.C. . Paris, Hassens, Lachambre, Chabane et Soen rentrent donc au NCIS. Tous s'affallent dans leur bureaux et tapent leurs rapports, le tout dans la bonne humeur. Hassens lance quelques blagues et Soen le rappelle à l'ordre, Chabane se chamaille gentilment avec Lachambre et Alix rigole avec tout ce beau monde en buvant son thé.

20:00, tout le monde prend ses affaires et monte dans l'ascenseur, la journée est terminée. Ils se quittent en riant sur le parking en se souhaitant une bonne soirée. Quant à Guillaume et moi, nous partons tous deux en direction de Paris pour taper notre article en essayant de garder en mémoire chaque détail de cette incroyable journée au côtés de cinq agents fédéraux atipyques !

Elise D. pour Le Parisien - 29.12.2014

* * *

**Alors ? :D**


	4. Rencontre

**Coucouu !**

**Après un petit moment de non-postage plus ou moins long, voici le chapitre suivant ! Il a mit un peu de temps à s'écrire et vous le verrez, il n'y a pas réellement de confrontation équipe française VS équipe américaine ... Ne vous inquiétez pas ça vient ! **  
**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ... :/**

**Aliiks:** Merciiiiii ! :D (Oui c'est un peu antithétique je confirme mais c'est pas grave. :p)  
Oh chouette ! Et bah euh .. De rien ! :D  
(Moi ça me dérange pas que tu continues tes conneries tu sais. :3)

**Sasha:** Oh merci beaucoup ! Bon ben tant mieux alors. :3  
(Oui Léane est un peu un genre de Ziva haha.)  
Oui ça va être une longue fiction, enfin si je ne l'arrête pas en cours de route comme je le fais d'habitude *sifflotte*

**LaPlumeDeJoy:** Merci ! :) La suite est là ! :p

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Chapitre trois.

.

Quelque part au-dessus de l'Atlantique, les quatre agents du NCIS étaient plus ou moins confortablement installés dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler les sièges d'un avion militaire gracieusement détourné par la Navy. L'avion qui partait en direction de l'Afghanistan allait faire une escale à l'Aéroport de Paris-Orly, quelque part dans la banlieue Parisienne, avant de reprendre son voyage jusqu'à Kandahār.

L'avion atterrit à Orly vers midi et demie. Pendant ce temps-là, l'agent Chabane appuyait un peu plus sur l'accélérateur de la Journey anthracite dans l'espoir de ne pas arriver trop en retard. Elle avait dépassé les limites de vitesse de vingt bons kilomètres par heure mais ne s'en souciait pas. De toute façon, depuis qu'elle était partie, elle avait grillé trois feux rouges, une demi-douzaine de stops et avait manqué de foncer dans un camion, deux voitures, un cycliste et huit oiseaux peu prudents. Elle regrettait simplement sa Charger qui, plus petite, était bien plus maniable sur la route.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle gara la Dodge sur un emplacement réservé aux taxis (une infraction de plus ou de moins, quelle importance) et courut à travers les couloirs de l'aéroport.

Finalement, elle finit par reconnaitre les cheveux poivre et sel de Gibbs près d'un photomaton. Près de lui, elle distingua deux hommes tous deux bruns aux yeux verts, l'un ayant visiblement une teinte de vert se rapprochant plus de l'émeraude tandis que ceux de l'autre étaient plus translucides. Enfin, à la droite de Gibbs se tenait une femme blonde aux yeux marrons qui tenait un paquet de M&amp;M's qu'elle vidait assez rapidement.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation sur ce qu'elle allait faire, la jeune femme se précipita vers l'homme qui lui avait tout appris en souriant et en l'appelant par son nom. Celui-ci eut un léger moment de flottement avant de comprendre qui était la personne qui était maintenant sur le point de –presque- lui sauter dessus. Jethro la prit dans ses bras, sous le regard étonné de ses agents.

« Comme on se retrouve … Chuchota la grande brune. J'aurais seulement préféré que ça ne soit pas à cause d'une affaire de terrorisme, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- On ne peut pas tout avoir. »

Gibbs relâcha son étreinte et Chabane s'éloigna d'un pas.

« Tu m'avais manqué, confia-t-elle.  
\- Toi aussi, sourit-il. »

Les trois agents postés aux côtés de Gibbs regardaient la scène, ne sachant trop quoi penser, dire ou faire. Ils se contentaient donc d'observer ce qui semblait être les retrouvailles de leur patron et d'un agent du NCIS : Villiers … De qui il semblait être proche.  
Chabane posa son regard sur les agents de Gibbs et esquissa un sourire tout en leur tendant la main.

« Agent Chabane, du NCIS: Villiers, se présenta-t-elle.  
\- Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo se présenta à son tour l'homme aux yeux émeraude avec un sourire d'acteur Colgate-Signal-Teraxyl-et-autres-marques-de-dentifrice.  
\- Agent Timothy McGee, dit le second d'un ton moyennement assuré.  
\- Ellie Bishop, se présenta la dernière en souriant avant de reprendre un M&amp;M's. »

Chabane sourit franchement aux quatre agents avant de leur indiquer d'un ton enjoué :

«Je pense qu'on va devoir de dépêcher parce que j'ai garé ma voiture dans un endroit où elle ne devrait pas du tout être, et même si je suis plus à une amende près je tiens pas à ce qu'une dépanneuse emmène l'unique monospace du bureau on-ne-sait où. Vous venez ? Ajouta-elle dans un grand sourire. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre agents américains ainsi que Chabane étaient confortablement installés dans la Journey qui roulait en direction de Pontault Combault. Le trajet dura une vingtaine de mnutes pendant lesquelles l'agent française briefa ses collègues sur l'affaire en cours.

* * *

« Je ... je crois qu'on a un problème.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Paris ?  
\- France 24. Mets France 24.»

Hassens s'executa en haussant un sourcil sous le regard septique de Lachambre et Soen. La chaine d'informations en continu passait à l'écran les images de l'explosion d'une voiture dans un marché de la banlieue Parisienne. Pas de morts mais sept blessés grave. La voix-off d'un journalise précisait que les démineurs avaient conclu que la charge explosive était environ cinq kilogrammes d'un explosif militaire, cependant il n'en mentionna pas le nom. Hassens n'en eût pas besoin. Il avait compris dès les premières secondes qu'il s'agissait de leur affaire.

« On fait quoi, du coup ? demanda Paris.  
\- On prévient Chabane.  
\- On me prévient de quoi ? Demanda l'interessée en sortant de l'ascenseur, agissant presque au détail près de la même manière que Gibbs qui la suivait de près, les deux ayant leur éternel gobelet de café à la main. »

D'un signe de tête, Hassens montra l'écran de télévison à Chabane. Elle commença par plisser les yeux, attrapa la télécommande, monta le son, écouta rapidement les journalistes, haussa un sourcil, puis l'autre et finit par les froncer, le tout dans un mutisme Gibbsien. Elle reposa la télécommande et se retourna vers ses agents avant de se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle respira profondément afin de se clarifier l'esprit, et se racla la gorge.

« D'accord. On a un problème. Bon, avant toute chose je vous présente les agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee et Bishop. Vous savez pourquoi ils sont là, expliqua-telle àn ses agents avant de se retourner vers ceux qu'elle venait de présenter. Voici les agents Lachambre, Paris, Soen et Hassens, exposa-t-elle en les montrant chacun leur tour. »

Ils se saluèrent tous birèvement, n'ayant pas le temps de s'échanger plus de politesses pour cause de terroristes se balladant en ce moment même dans la nature.

« On va sur les lieux de l'explosion, Lachambre tu téléphones à la police pour leur dire qu'on arrive, Soen tu vas me chercher Julie, elle vient avec nous. Paris tu prends le camion avec Léane et Julie et tu prends l'agent DiNozzo avec toi. Vous nous rejoignez là-bas, déclara l'agent Chabane. »

* * *

« Julie ? Juuuulie ? T'es où ? Demanda Léane en entrant dans le laboratoire.  
\- En dessous du spectrometre de masse ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la technicienne de laboratoire en aparaissant comme par magie.  
\- On t'embarque sur le terrain, mademoiselle. Oh mais .. ta blouse !  
\- Ouais, je sais, soupira la rousse, je crois que Papy spectromètre commence à rendre l'âme, déclara-t-elle tristement. »

Elle se leva habilement, tapota doucement le spectromètre avant de reprendre la conversation en affichant un grand sourire.

« Vous m'embarquez sur le terrain tu dis ? Chouette, ça va me changer les idées !  
\- Teuteuteu je t'arrête tout de suite ! Fit l'agent Soen en riant.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ta blouse ! Allez change moi ça tout de suite, rit-elle.  
\- Oui maman ! »

S'en suivit une explosion de rire des deux amies. La grande rousse enleva sa blouse tâchée et la jeta dans sa "corbeille à blouses à laver". Les blouses les plus anciennes y trainaient depuis plusieurs mois déjà, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'elle les lave un jour, ces fameuses blouses. Elle attrappa sa doudoune et repartit avec Léane.  
Elles rejoignirent les agents Paris et DiNozzo dans le garage, les autres étaient déjà sur la route. Alix sortit le camion de manière un peu hésitante et laissa les passagers grimper à bord. Julie s'installa en premier suivie de l'agent Soen puis de l'agent DiNozzo qui étaient sur les deux sièges arrière. Pendant que Paris fermait le garage, Julie programmait le GPS. La bleue de l'équipe lança alors d'un ton enjoué un « C'est parti ! », faisant ainsi sourire tous les passagers du camion.

Sur les lieux de l'explosion, il régnait une agitation formidable. Des dizaines de personnes étaient attroupées autout de la ligne jaune, parmi elles des journalites, des photographes, des caméramans, des témoins et une bonne majorité de curieux. De l'autre côté du ruban, il n'y avait pas moins de monde. Entre les vigiles, les policiers, les ambulanciers et les démineurs, les agents du NCIS qui étaient déjà nombreux ne risquaient pas de se sentir seuls.

La scène n'avait strictement rien d'exeptionel comparée aux autres. Julie procéda à quelques prélèvements avec l'aide de Hassens, Bishop prenait des photos, Chabane hurlait avec un vocabulaire très ... fleuri sur le policier qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cette explosion au NCIS et les autres agents étaient tout simplement à la recherche d'indices.

Cependant au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche, DiNozzo finit par faire une surprenante trouvaille...

« Patron ? Appella-t-il. Je crois qu'il faut que tu viennes voir ça ...»

* * *

1/ Alors, la "rencontre" Chabane/Gibbs ?

2/ La nouvelle explosion, vous vous y attendiez ?

3/ Chabane qui agit comme l'aurait fait Gibbs _(oupresque)_ ?

4/ Et le vilain policier, vous l'aimez pas pas vrai ?

5/ Mais qu'a bien pu trouver Tony ?!

6/ Un moment/passage qui vous a particulièrement plu ?


	5. Découvertes

Yoh !  
Aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre, il a mit un certain temps à s'écrire, je vous l'accorde, mais il est là ! Il s'y passe un certain nombre de choses, et vous verrez que je me suis euh .. comment dire .. lâchée sur les dialogues. x')

Merci à **_Aliiks_**, **_Jen_** et **_PBG_** pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! :D

J'arrête de bla-blater, voilà le chapitre suivant !

* * *

_.  
Chapitre quatre  
__._

_« Patron ? Appella-t-il. Je crois qu'il faut que tu viennes voir ça ...»_

Ledit patron leva la tête vers son agent. Ou du moins, vers l'endroit d'où semblait venir sa voix. Il se redressa, balaya l'espace du regard avant de trouver le petit écart entre deux bâtiments desaffectés où était allé fouiner Tony. Son agent semblait inquiet, très inquiet. Il se releva, sortit de son coin et laissa son patron regarder sa trouvaille.

« C'est un téléphone patron ...  
\- J'ai vu.  
\- Et les fils ... A mon avis, c'est pas pour recharger la batterie ...  
\- Non. La première explosion était là dans le but de nous ramener ici...  
\- Et la deuxième pour nous faire griller. Sympa comme système.  
\- Va chercher les démineurs !»

Tandis que DiNozzo courrait pour trouver les démineurs qui semblaient tous avoir déserté, Gibbs partit retouver Chabane pour la prévenir. Il aurait très bien pu crier assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende et ainsi évacue le périmètre, cependant, petit problème, c'était quelque chose qu'on appelait généralement la "barrière de la langue".  
Chabane était toujours avec ce fichu policier et elle semblait sur le point de l'étrangler: il ne voulait absolument rien entendre. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui tapota doucement l'épaule en signe de "Je suis là et il faut que je te dise un truc c'est important". Elle sursauta et lui assena un regard de "Non mais t'es dingue d'arriver comme ça sans le moindre bruit alors que je suis actuellement en train de m'engueuler avec ce foutu flic qui n'a pas l'intention de me laisser travailler tranquille, tu m'as fichu une peur bleue". Toujours par un language de regards (c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire passer avec un seul petit regard), Gibbs lui répondit quelque chose comme "C'est vraiment important", puis il l'attrappa par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart du policier qui n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Il faut que tu fasses évacuer tout le monde tout de suite.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Y'a une autre bombe.  
\- Une ... C'est une blague ? »

Regard du "Est ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de blaguer ? "

« Ok. »

Elle souffla.

« Hey ! Hey oh ! Cria-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toute votre attention, maintenant ! Il faut évacuer le périmètre, il y a probablement une deuxième bombe ! Je ne veux plus aucun journaliste, plus aucun curieux et plus aucune personne inutile ici, ce qui veut dire qu'à part les démineurs tout le monde s'éloigne le plus possible, est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ? »

Elle n'avait jamais crié aussi fort de toute sa vie. Ses cordes vocales allaient s'en souvenir. En attendant, l'endroit se vidait à vitesse grand V. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Julie, Léane et Alix avaient embarqué la voiture au NCIS, elles étaient en principe en sécurité.  
Gibbs vérifia que tout le monde avait bien évacué le périmètre. Les démineurs étaient sur le coup, plus personne n'était dans le coin ... Ils pouvaient donc, eux aussi, s'éloigner.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les agents Gibbs, Chabane, DiNozzo, Hassens, Lachambre, McGee et Bishop étaient installés dans la Dodge qui les avait amenés jusque là. Ils observaient -de très loin- la scène.

Quand, tout à coup, une détonation se fit entendre.

Pourtant, l'explosion fût minime.

Elle semblait même n'avoir blessé aucun des démineurs.

Aucun des sept agents ne comprit alors l'interêt de cette bombe.

* * *

« Je comprends pas. A quoi ça sert ? Je veux dire, ils avaient la possibilité de tous nous transformer en poulets rôtis-cramés-poussière, pourquoi ils l'ont pas fait ? Pourquoi une charge aussi petite ? Ca n'a aucun sens. Aucun sens ! »

De retour au NCIS: Villiers, William était dans tous ses états. Il faisait les cents pas dans l'open space tout en parlant assez fort, agaçant au passage à peu près tout le monde, sauf Ellie qui était assise contre le bureau de Lucas et qui travaillait avec de la musique dans les oreilles tout en mangeant des Granola. Léane écoutait William déblaterer sur l'illogique de la micro-explosion à laquelle ils avaient assistés et d'ailleurs, elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas tord.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs et Chabane revinrent du MTAC. La plus jeune semblait énervée et elle s'assit à son bureau sans un mot pendant que son aîné la regardait, debout entre deux bureaux. William s'était tut, Bishop n'avait pas repris de Granola, et Lucas haussa un sourcil en regardant sa meilleure amie.

« Le directeur me fâtigue, expliqua Thanina. Bon ! Au lieu de faire ces têtes, dites moi plutôt ce que vous avez trouvé, c'est .. Comment dirai-je ... Bien plus interessant. Allez hop hop hop ! Ajouta-t-elle devant le manque de réaction de ses agents qui se reveillèrent dans la foulée.

\- Comme on le sait déjà, commenca Léane en se levant et en attrappant la télécommande, Menguy et Corby ont été vus avec un terroriste reconnu par la CIA. Il s'agit de Daoud Dabarnev, un tchétchène. Il a tenté deux ou trois attentats un peu partout dans le monde, mais il n'en a réussi aucun. On va dire qu'il n'était pas très organisé ... On n'a pas trop de nouvelles de lui depuis 2013. C'est le silence radio. La CIA nous a dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment dangeureux, mais bon, on connaît tous le niveau d'exactitude des renseignements que la CIA nous donne ...

\- Pour le HMX, poursquit Paris, on a plusieurs pistes. Deux tubes de neuf kilos chacuns ont été volés en 2010 à Camp Pendelton au moment où Corby et Menguy y étaient. En 2011, encore trois tubes ont été volés sur l'USS Albuquerque, encore une fois les deux suspects y étaient. Il n'est pas impossible qu'ils aient volé les deux. Ensuite, la base navale de Norfolk a signalé un vol de huit tubes le 29 décembre dernier. Le bureau de Washington suspecte un traficant d'armes, Alib Kessahouli (sa photo apparut sur l'écran plasma) mais il n'y a pas vraiment de preuves tangibles.

\- Et il se trouve que ce fameux Kessahouli fait des affaires avec notre ami Rayan Benadda ! Poursuivit William. Rayan Benadda, donc, terroriste connu et reconnu, célèbre pour son exellente idée de disperser l'anthrax à Seattle dans les années 90.

\- Quelle gentillesse, ironisa Tony.

\- Il serait actuellement en Syrie pour des raisons diverses et variés du genre chercher des gens à rallier à sa cause, préparer un autre attentat ... Bref, il a des tas de possibilités. Sa spécialité, c'est les bombes. Il connaît tous un tas de manières d'en fabriquer, et de toutes les sortes. D'ailleurs, c'est en déclenchant une petite explosion qu'il a dispersé l'anth...»

William s'arrêta en plein milleu de son mot et de sa phrase. Il avait compris.

« C'est ça.  
\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Gibbs.  
\- La mini bombe. C'est forcément ça. Ils ... Ont fait pareil.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'ils auraient utilisé la même méthode qu'à Seattle? Demanda Alix.  
\- Pour ... l'anthrax ? Suggéra McGee.  
\- Non ... Souffla l'ancien analyste. Non, ça serait trop ... facile. Pas assez original. Ce ... ça n'aurait absolument aucun interêt pour eux de copier Benadda.  
\- Je suis d'accord. Il ne tireraient absolument aucune satisfaction à faire la même chose, approuva Bishop.  
\- Alors il faut prévenir Julie, souleva Alix.  
\- J'y vais ! Dit Léane en se levant.  
\- Cours. Pendant ce temps là, si tu nous disais ce que tu as trouvé, Lucas ?  
\- Ben ... Tout est lié. Notre traficant d'armes, là, Kessahouli. Il est pas pote que avec Benadda. On le soupçonne d'avoir fourni des armes aux frères Kouachi. Et d'avoir vendu le HMX à Corby et Menguy. Et comme Kessahouli ne se déplace pas pour seulement deux kalash' ou dix-huit pauvres kilos d'explosifs, il a sûrement fait la livraison pour les quatre en même temps. Vous me suivez ?  
\- Tu veux dire que le traficant qui fournit Benadda a aussi fourni les Kouachi et nos marines, et qu'il les a livrés en même temps ? Tenta Paris.  
\- Ouep. Et comme je suis un exellent agent sénior, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, je sais que Benett Menguy a embarqué Saïd Kouachi avec lui dans un bateau et qu'ils sont allés chercher leurs marchandises quelque part au milieu de l'Atlantique. Le bateau a été volé, bien évidemment, puis remis à sa place comme si de rien n'était.  
\- Malin, comme système, admit Tony.  
\- Mais comment vous pouvez être sûr de ça ? Demanda Ellie.  
\- Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance de pas se faire choper. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils ont choisi le seul bateau du port ... Qui appartennait à la meilleure amie de ma tante, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Et comme la meilleure amie de ma tante est quelqu'un d'extrêmement parano, elle a mit des caméras partout et une alarme silencieuse. Et pour finir, un drône a vaguement filmé l'échange.  
\- C'est vrai ? Demanda William, septique. Je veux dire ... ça fait un peu gros, comme truc.  
\- Jackie, douterais-tu de moi ?  
\- Jackie ? releva Tony.  
\- Longue histoire, on vous expliquera plus tard, abrégea Chabane. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Léane, qui avait patienté plus ou moins longtemps devant puis dans l'ascenseur entra enfin dans le laboratoire de Julie. Elle l'appella une fois, puis deux, sans la moindre réponse. Le spectromètre de masse mourrant était toujours au même endroit que quand elles l'avaient laissé, plus tôt dans la journée, c'est à dire totalement décalé par rapport aux autres marchines scientifiques très performantes qui trônaient dans le laboratoire. D'ailleurs, la clé à molette que Julie avait posé en quittant son spectromètre n'avait pas bougé non plus. L'agent spécial appella son amie encore une fois, et encore une fois sa seule réponse fût un silence perturbant.  
La jolie brune s'aventura un peu plus loin dans le laboratoire. Tois écrans sur les quatre présents étaient en veille. Le dernier affichait tout simplement le bureau, avec son joli fond d'écran qui n'était autre qu'une photo de toute l'équipe prise quelques mois plus tôt, juste avant que William ne soit en arrêt de travail forcé pour deux mois. Soen eût un pincement au coeur en repensant à cet horrible souvenir. Elle passa alors son chemin, fit un rapide tour du labo et fut forcée de reconnaître qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle en sortit donc, et poussa la porte de la morgue. David y travaillait. La jeune femme le salua en souriant, et lorsqu'elle lui demanda si il n'avait pas vu Julie, sa réponse fût "Non".

Elle remonta alors dans l'ascenseur, légèrement inquiète, et se rendit dans la partie du garage où était garée la voirure qui avait explosé. Toujours aucune trace de la technicienne de laboratoire. De même dans le local à preuves. Léane commença alors à vraiment s'inquiéter. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean et chercha le numéro de Julie dans son répertoire. Au bout d'un certain nombre de tonalités, Léane entendit enfin la voix de Julie ... qui disait de lui laisser un message. Au bout de trois tentatives, elle laissa tomber l'idée et remonta en catastrophe prévenir ses collègues..

* * *

1/ Une deuxième bombe ... Vous vous y attendiez ?

2/ Hum, ça fait beaucoup de pistes vous trouvez pas ?

3/ Mais où peut bien être Julie ?

A très vite ! :D


	6. Une histoire de spectromètre

**Bouyouur !**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir je me suis remise à l'écriture de cette fic, bon ce chapitre est un tit peu court mais au moins il est là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai quand même bien aimé l'écrire. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais il y a une tite surprise pour vous à la fin, mais j'en dis pas plus mouahahaha. **

**Merci à Sasha et à Aliiks pour vos reviews ! Et pour vous répondre heu ... Personne ne va choper l'anthrax. :3**

**J'arrête de parler, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre cinq_

_Quand vous interrogez un suspect, que vous êtes sûr de sa culpabilité et qu'un certain nombre de preuves l'incriminent, vous vous attendez naturellement à ce que ce suspect avoue. C'est mieux pour lui, pour vous, c'est mieux pour tout le monde en fait._

En arrivant dans l'open space, Léane se forca à respirer calmement. Elle se dirigea vers son équipe toujours aussi calmement que possible et tenta de ne pas laisser transparaître sa panique à travers les mots qu'elle allait lancer.

« Julie a disparu. »

Silence.

« ... Disparu ?

\- Elle est nulle part. Pas dans son labo, pas à la morgue, pas dans la garage, pas ici, et elle répond pas à son téléphone.

\- Elle ne répond vraiment pas ? Demanda Alix.

\- Vraiment pas. Je sais pas combien de fois je l'ai appellée, et je tombe toujours sur la messagerie.

\- L'heure est grave, décréta Lucas.

\- Comme si c'était d'jà pas assez compliqué comme ça ... Allez me chercher Vernet, pour qu'il localise son téléphone, demanda Thanina.

\- Euh, je peux le faire ça ... Proposa McGee.

\- Notre cher McGeek est diplômé du MIT, il peut tout faire avec ses fidèles ordis, expliqua Tony. »

_Cependant, il est rare que ces suspects avouent tout de suite. Ils tentent de vous faire croire à leur innocence une dernière fois. Les suspects se créent une sorte de carapace, pour se protéger des accusations que vous leur portez. Et à chaque fois que vous progressez dans votre enquête, cette carapace devient de moins en moins épaisse. _

« Je ... trouve pas. Elle a quoi comme portable ?

\- Elle a un Sams- ... Merde ! Elle l'a cassé... Elle a un stupide téléphone à clapet qui a huit ans, pas internet et pas de GPS, pesta Léane.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas localisable, souffla Lucas.»

_Chaque indice que vous trouvez crée une nouvelle fissure dans cette carapace._

« On peut toujours aller voir chez elle, et puis ensuite on lancera un avis de recherche, proposa William.

-Oui, on va faire ça. »

_Jusqu'au moment où elle cède._

* * *

Julie Sibeaud patientait tranquillement dans un genre de hall d'entrée à l'interieur d'une vielle espèce d'usine au tréfonds de la Seine-Saint-Denis, son portable bien allumé, dans sa poche. Elle n'avait juste pas remarqué qu'elle ne captait rien du tout alors qu'une antenne relais était installée en haut du bâtiment d'en face. La personne que la jeune technicienne de laboratoire devait recontrer commencait à tarder un peu mais elle n'y pensait pas trop.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une jeune femme aux cheveux aubruns fit enfin son apparition en affichant un sourire un peu gêné à cause de son retard. Le regard bleuté de l'employée du NCIS croisa celui emeraude de son hôtesse et elle lui sourit.

« Sasha Richester, sourit-elle. C'est pas ton genre d'arriver en retard.

\- Problème de disjoncteur, se défendit l'intressée. Dis moi plutôt ce qui t'amène, mini-moi !»

Julie (ou mini-Sasha, au choix) suivit.. Sasha dans une autre pièce de la sorte d'usine, qui était aménagée en éspèce de cuisine (voyez comme ça rime). Julie prit place sur une des chaises tandis que son aînée se mit en quête de café.

« C'est à dire que j'ai un petit problème, moi aussi, exposa Julie.

\- Mmh ? Demanda la propriétaire des lieux en continuant à fouiller dans ses placards.

\- C'est mon spectromètre de masse, il ...»

En entendant ses mots, la fabricante de matériel scientifique se retrourna instantanément et darda son regard sur la technicienne de laboratoire.

« Comment ça ton spectromètre de masse ?!

\- Ben, c'est .. heu, tu sais, le cycle de la vie, tout ça ... Au bout d'un moment ben ...

\- Il est pas _mort_ quand même ?!

\- Pas exactement, nuança la rousse. Disons qu'il est en soins intensifs mais qu'on ne pense franchement pas qu'il va passer la nuit... Le truc c'est que j'en ai vraiment besoin parce qu'on est sur une grosse affaire de terrorisme en série et que je peux vraiment pas me payer le luxe de les faire attendre et ... Sash' il faut que tu m'aides...

\- J'y crois pas, souffla la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Tu me compliques l'existence, tu sais ? Dit-elle doucement.

\- Je suis là pour ça, répondit Julie. Attends deux minutes, j'appelle Léane pou-

\- Euh ... non. Tu peux pas appeller ici mon chou, j'ai mit des brouilleurs partout. On câpte rien.

\- Là c'est moi qui n'y crois pas... Sasha, des brouilleurs ! Sincèrement ? A quoi ça te sert ?

\- Les chinois, Julie, les chinois. J'évite l'espionnage industriel tant que je peux. En plus je bosse avec une nana qui vient je sais plus trop où au moyen orient, elle est là depuis pas longtemps alors je me méfie un peu... Quoi ?! Ajouta-t-elle devant le grand sourire de son amie. »

* * *

A Villiers, l'atmosphère était toujours aussi éléctrique. La faute à cette enquête et à la disparition de Julie. William était bien allé vérifier dans son appartemment, qui se situait à une douzaine de kilomètres de là, dans une petite ville nommée Lésigny, sans succès. La jeune femme restait introuvable. Le pire était qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste.  
Pour ce qui était de l'autre enquête, celle officielle et au moins aussi urgente, il n'y avait pas grand chose à explorer non plus, en tout cas pas sans leur experte médico-légale. Alors McGee et Vernet s'étaient proposés pour commencer à étudier la voiture pendant que les autres agents enchaînaient surtout les coups de fil et les visioconférences avec tout un tas de gens plus ou moins haut placés.

Vers quatorze heures quarante, les estomacs commencèrent réellement à crier famine. Ce fût naturellement celui d'Ellie qui grogna en premier, puis celui de Lucas, William, Tony ... Jusqu'au moment où le grand Gibbs lui même commença à se demander si prendre un treizième café pourrait calmer un peu son système digestif. Alix sortit donc la brochure d'un restaurant qui livrait un peu partout, téléphona et chacun commanda de quoi manger. Le déjeuner des agents arriva à peine plus d'une demi-heure après.

* * *

Après avoir pris leur café et mangé un morceau, Sasha proposa à Julie de l'accompagner aux ateliers pour récupéere de quoi tenter de réparer son spectromètre de masse. Ils se situaient dans un bâtiment adjacent, on y entrait uniquement via le premier bâtiment où Julie et Sasha s'étaient retrouvées. Là bas, une cinquantaine de gens s'activaient dans une sorte de grande salle ornée de plusieurs machines monumentales aidant notemment au montage des outils scientifiques fabriqués dans l'usine. Un petit escalier au fond de la pièce permettait de monter à l'étage où se trouvaient deux laboratoires ainsi que tout ce qui était comptabilité ou ressources humaines.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'énorme atelier, elles trouvèrent une femme d'une trentaine d'années visiblement en train de s'énerver sur quelqu'un au téléphone. Elle avait le teint halé, les cheveux foncés et de grands yeux noisette, elle semblait être originaire d'un pays méditerranéen. Elle salua sa superieure d'un sourire avant de reprendre sa conversation mouvementée avec son interlocuteur.

Sasha se dirigea dans un coin de l'énorme atelier et attrappa une énorme caisse remplie d'outils divers et variés. Elle vérifia rapidement son contenu avant de déclarer que cela devrait logiquement leur suffir, même si une paire de bras en plus sur place ne serait certainement pas de refus. Elles firent demi-tour et croisèrent à nouveau la jeune femme au teint halé qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone fixe, le seul qui fonctionnait dans le bâtiment. Julie donna alors un coup de coude à son aînée.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Elle est là ta paire de bras. C'est elle ta nana du moyen orient ? Ben c'est le moment d'essayer de lui faire confiance. C'est pas le moment d'être parano, Sash'.

\- Tu veux pas un Mars aussi tant que t'y es ? Bon d'accord concéda-t-elle, toujours en parlant doucement, après avoir croisé le regard presque accusateur de son amie. »

Elle se retourna alors pendant que Julie affichait un sourire victorieux.

« David ? Demanda la scientifique, plus fort, de manière à ce que l'interressée l'entende.

\- Oui ? Répondit alors l'israélienne en se retournant vers la personne qui l'avait appellée.

\- Viens avec nous, on va réparer un spectromètre pas loin, on a besoin de ton aide, expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux aubruns en souriant.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle en rendant son sourire à Sasha.

\- Bon. David, voici Julie Sibeaud, c'est son spectromètre qu'on va réparer. Julie, je te présente Ziva David.

\- Enchantée, répondirent-elles à l'unisson.»

* * *

**Surpriiiiiiiiiiiise ! :D**

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Contentes de voir Sasha ? Et Ziva ? Et de savoir que Julie n'a pas mourru ? **

**A bientôt. :D**


	7. Attaque Bacteriologique ?

**Hello tout le monde ! Je poste vite fait avant de repartir vers moult aventures aventuresques, donc c'est un chapitre plus long que le précédent, il n'avance pas à grand chose au niveau intrigue mais je l'aime bien. :)**  
**Pour les personnes à qui je dois des reviews ou une réponse à un MP c'est ce soir, dès que je récupère la tablette ! ;) **  
**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ... :)**

**Aliiks :** Ravie de voir que tu as aimé ! :D

**Sasha :** Ouii ! En effet ça va vite changer, t'inquiètes ;) Merci beaucoup pour les citations, et oui c'est de moi ! Je comptais en mettre dans ce chapitre aussi mais j'avais pas d'idées ^^'. Euh oui, Ziva a fait une étrange reconversion. x) Je n'ai pas posté très vite maaaiis ... Ouais nan j'ai pas d'excuses. -' Je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain. :p

**Jen :** Ouiii ! Merci ! :))

* * *

_Chapitre six. _

Julie, Sasha et Ziva avaient prit la voiture de la première. Il s'agisait d'une petite Fiat 500 rouge, qui en dépit de sa petit taille restait très confortable. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence confortable, la conductrice était concentrée sur la route pendant qu'à sa droite, Sasha continueait de gérer son entreprise en pianotant sur son téléphone et qu'à l'arrière, Ziva se perdait dans ses pensées.  
Si on lui avait dit, trois ou quatre ans plus tôt, qu'elle se retrouverait dans une entreprise qui fabriquait du matériel scientifique, elle aurait ri. Très fort. Et puis son père était mort, et Bodnar, et tout un tas de gens, et puis il y avait eu cet imbécile de Parson et une chose en entraînant une autre, elle avait fini par partir. Elle était restée en Israël deux mois. Deux petits mois. Au bout d'une semaine là bas, elle avait commencé à se sentir ... ettoufée, pour une raison inconnue. Alors elle était partie. Elle s'était retrouvée en France, et il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un travail alors elle s'était inscrite à la première formation qu'elle avait pu trouver et ... elle s'était retrouvée chez Siencist, l'entreprise dirigée par la célèbre scientifique Sasha Richester qui restait cependant assez méfiante à son égard. Elle ne s'y sentait pas particulièrement chez elle mais c'était un début.

La voiture entra dans Pontault-Combault par une aire d'autoroute, Julie tenait la droite et passa devant le Saphir Hôtel puis le lycée Camille Claudel qui se situait place d'Anyama. Au rond point, la jeune femme tourna à nouveau à droite puis continua tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se retrouve devant la mairie de la commune. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois à droite, continua toujours tout droit en passant par le collège Condorcet puis, à la gare, tourna deux fois à gauche pour arriver à l'avenue de la République. Au bout de quelques rues, le panneau " N.C.I.S. " devint visible et le cœur de Ziva rata un battement. La conductrice tourna à droite, Rue de Villiers, et tourna une nouvelle fois à droite afin d'entrer dans le parking. La technicienne de laboratoire gara la Fiat et en descendit, imitée par ses passagères.

Le palpitant de l'Israélienne se mit à accélérer le rythme, elle tenta alors de se reprendre et de rester parfaitement impassible. Elle ne monterait pas dans les bureaux et il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Même si elle aurait préféré que Julie travaille dans un laboratoire de la police scientifique ou dans un hôpital. Elle souffla pour se donner un peu de courage et suivit sa patronne et sa cliente -si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi - à l'intérieur du bâtiment fédéral.

Julie guida ses sauveuses au sous-sol où était situé son labo sans passer par l'entrée principale. Elles passèrent seulement par le garage, prirent un couloir à gauche et Julie poussa la première porte à sa droite. Aucune n'était passée par un portique de sécurité, et si le directeur l'avait su il n'aurait certainement pas apprécié, alors la rousse qui ne manquait pas de ressources accola un badge visiteur à chacune, cependant elle se garda bien de mentionner l'endroit où avaient fini les deux dernières personnes à avoir porté ces badges-la

« Voici le blessé, indiqua-t-elle. Je compte sur vous pour le rendre comme neuf parce qu'on est assez pressés. Vous savez, enquêtes, preuves, tout ça.

\- On va faire aussi vite que possible, la rassura Sasha. »

La technicienne de laboratoire remonta dans le garage pour inspecter les voitures ayant explosé et pour récupéer les indices de la deuxième explosion. Pendant ce temps, dans son laboratoire, l'ex-agent David ressera sa queue-de-cheval et posa son regard sur sa patronne.

« On s'y met ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Au travail, approuva Sasha.»

* * *

Plus haut, les neuf agents travaillaient toujours d'arrache pied pour retrouver un certain nombre de terroristes, un traficants d'armes et leur technicienne de laboratoire. Déjà qu'ils ramaient un peu au niveau de la recherche de leurs terroristes, pour ce qui était de la grande rousse, c'était encore pire. Aucune piste, aucun signal. Léane souffla un grand coup. Il était dix huit heures et la journée - qui avait déjà été très longue - était loin d'être finie.

L'agent spécial Chabane était quant à elle en train d'éplucher le dossier de Rayan Benadda à la recherche d'indices ou de pistes quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsque, quand elle décrocha, elle reconnut la voix de leur disparue.

« Julie ? Mais t'es où bon sang ?! On te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu vas bien au moins ? » Commenca la jeune femme, dans un ton qui se situait entre l'énervement et le soulagement d'avoir enfin un signe de vie de la jeune femme.

A la mention du nom de leur collègue, les agents français levèrent la tête, surpris et soulagés à la fois.

« Ben j'suis dans le garage là ! Et ouais je vais bien, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ... J'y crois pas. Avant d'être dans le garage, t'étais où? Demanda l'agent.

\- Aaah ! Euh ... à Bondy, répondit la laborantine comme si c'était tout à fait normal. »

Thanina passa une main sur son visage, puis se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de tapoter machinalement son bureau, le tout en moins de cinq secondes, afin de tenter de rester la plus calme et patiente possible. Ce qui risquait d'être un brin plus compliqué que prévu.

« Et qu'est ce que t'es allée faire à Bondy en pleine enquête ?

\- Bah chercher Sasha et euh ... Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Ziva ! Expliqua tout naturellement la rousse.

\- Je suis sencée savoir qui sont Sasha et Ziva ? »

Cette fois, ce fût au tour des américains de lever la tête. L'agent Chabane venait bien de prononcer le nom de leur ancienne collègue et amie, nom qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas été mentionné depuis fort longtemps dans leur agence de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. La seule qui avait toujours le nez dans ce qu'elle faisait était Bishop, qui n'entendait rien de ce qui se disait à cause de la musique dans ses oreilles.

« Elles sont là pour réparer mon spectrometre de masse, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Le détonnateur qui a provoqué la mini-explosion est avec elles ?

\- Thanina ... Tu me prends pour une bleue ou quoi ? Je l'ai pris dans le garage avec moi. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Sors de là tout de suite !

\- Pardon ?

\- Julie, cette explosion a sûrement servi à disperser l'anthrax ou une saloperie du genre. Sors de là !

\- Ooh attaque bactériologique ! Sasha va aimer. Elle peut m'aider, dis ? Demanda la scientifique en sortant du garage et en appuyant sur un énorme bouton rouge, toujours parfaitement calme.

\- Hey, c'est pas moi l'experte médico-légale. Tant qu'elle a passé la sécurité tu fais ce que tu veux miss, répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Oh et, au passage, ramène tes deux invités ici. Et David. Je ne veux personne en bas tant que l'équipe de décontamination n'est pas arrivée.

\- Compis boss ! »

Lorsqu'elle racrocha, elle ne fut pas surprise de constater un certain nombre de paire d'yeux braqués sur elle. Même Gibbs s'y était mis. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour attirer ainsi l'attention de (presque) toutes les personnes présentes dans cet open space ? Elles n'avaient pourtant rien dit d'extraordinaire à proprement parler, même si elle avait un peu haussé le ton en demandant à Julie de sortir. Mais alors pourquoi ils la fixaient tous comme ça, bon sang ?  
Gibbs lui fit signe, et se leva. L'autre chef d'équipe fit de même, lui indiquant l'ascenseur sud, qui n'était jamais utlisié par personne. Ils pénètrèrent à l'interieur en silence et le plus âgé des deux appuya sur un bouton au hasard, avant de stopper la machine. La jeune femme lui fit alors face, le regardant droit dans les yeux et haussant un sourcil.

« Ziva ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Israélien, il me semble, comme prénom.

\- Ziva David, répeta-t-il, en insistant sur le nom de famille.

\- Possible.

\- Mon agent.

\- C'était comme ta fille, oui. Tu as tendance à te rapprocher des agents qui ont des soucis avec leurs parents, d'ailleurs.

\- Quoi ?

\- DiNozzo et McGee ne s'entendent pas spécialement bien avec leurs pères, si je me souviens bien. Et celui de Ziva l'a littéralement envoyée mourrir dans le désert. Abby n'en a plus. Tu les concidères comme tes enfants, Gibbs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de Bishop, mais à mon avis ça ne va pas rater non plus. Et je ne vais même pas me mettre à parler de moi.

\- C'est un reproche ?

\- C'est un fait. Je ne m'en plains pas. Mais le souci c'est que là, tu te retrouves con.

\- Bien sûr que je me retrouve con ! S'emporta-t-il en frappant de la paume de sa main la paroi de l'ascenseur. Elle part refaire sa vie en Israël, elle laisse un trou béant dans nos vies, et je ne te parle même pas de DiNozzo, et on la retrouve là, en France, pour ... Réparer un spectromètre ? Je suis sencé me sentir comment, hein ? »

Il n'avait jamais mit de mots sur ça auparavant. La colère, la tristesse ... Il avait tout étouffé. Exploser un coup, dans cette énorme machine ... Ca lui avait fait du bien. C'était certes un peu tard ... Mais il allait pouvoir faire face sereinement, ou presque. Il savait quel impact son départ avait eu sur Tony, il en avait terriblement souffert. De même pour McGee, même si il le cachait beaucoup plus que son collègue. Alors il était resté fort, parce que si il commencait à trembler, personne ne se serait relevé. Alors il avait gardé ce masque impassible, continuait de sonder tout le monde sans dire un mot, restait fort pour trois parcequ'il le fallait bien, après tout. Il avait parlé, vaguement, à la jeune femme qui était actuellement en face de lui. Rectification, elle l'avait plus ou moins forcé à parler. Gentilment, à sa manière. Ca l'aidait à tourner la page. Et puis, elle n'était pas morte. C'était moins dur à gérer que le départ de Kate. Et il avait arrêté d'y penser. Ou, en tout cas, moins souvent, avec moins de culpabilité, car il se sentait quand même un peu responsable. Mais ça, il comptait bien le garder pour lui.

Thanina relança l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton "4", qui était l'étage des bureaux.

« C'est pas avec moi que tu devrais avoir une conversation dans un ascenseur, Gibbs, déclara-t-elle en se remettant face aux portes.

\- Je sais bien », souffla-t-il après un instant, probablement pas assez fort pour qu'elle ne l'entende.

* * *

**A bientôt ! :)**


End file.
